jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission auf der Prosecutor
Die Mission auf der ''Prosecutor'' war eine Aufklärungsmission, denn zuvor hatte die Galaktische Republik den Kontakt mit dem Raumschiff verloren. Als es zwei Wochen darauf im Chaykin-Nebel auftauchte, schickte sie das Delta Squad. Bald stellte sich heraus, dass das Schiff von Trandoshanern geentert und fast alle Klonkrieger an Bord getötet worden waren. Vor der Mission Bevor das Delta-Team diese Mission hatte, verteidigte die Prosecutor im Corellia-Sektor republikanische Handelswege gegen die Separatisten. Daraufhin wurde das Schiff von Trandoshanern angegriffen. Die Klonkrieger konnten sich noch wehren, doch nach zwei Wochen hatten die Trandoshaner das Schiff übernommen. Auf der Kommandobrücke platzierten sie einen Störsender, woraufhin die übrigen Klone keine Verbindung zur Außenwelt herstellen konnten. Die Galaktische Republik wusste nicht, was mit dem Schiff passiert ist, bis sie es im Chaykin-Nebel orten konnten. Die Republik schickte das Delta Squad mit einem CR25-Truppentransporter zum Angriffsschiff. Die Datensicherung Nach einer kurzen Beschprechung auf dem CR25 wurden die Klone über die Schleusen in die Torpedolager geschickt. Das Delta Squad wurde getrennt und zu den Datenkernen geschickt. Scorch wurde jedoch vorher von einem Sammlerdroiden verletzt. Nachdem Boss am Steuerbord-Datenkern auf Sev traf, wobei er durch den Droiden-Zugangsschacht gehen musste, wurde Sev von einem Sammlerdroiden und von einem Trandoshaner überfallen und entführt. Somit waren nur noch Fixer und Boss da, um die wichtigen Dateien des Schiffes runterzuladen. Nachdem Boss die Log-Dateien und den Flugschreiber sichern konnte, kam er ins Steuerbordfahrwerk. Wiedervereinigung Als Boss dort ankam, waren dort zahlreiche Trandoshaner und ein Sammlerdroide. Dann sah er, wie Sev von einem Trandoshanischen Elitekämpfer weggeschleppt wurde. Am Treffpunkt traf er dann Fixer, doch dort überraschte sie aber ein Droidenträger. Als 38 und 40 dann Sev fanden und er wiederbelebt wurde, wurden sie von einer Trandoshanischen Elite angegriffen. Als sie 62, Scorch, dann in der Zelle 187 im Gefängnistrakt fanden, war das Team wieder vereint. Bedrohung durch die Trandoshaner Dann fuhr das Delta Squad zur Brücke, um den Störsender zu zerstören, um wieder mit dem Berater Kontakt aufzunehmen. Als sie sich dann durch den Brücken-Korridor durchgekämpft hatten, kamen sie endlich an der Brücke an, allerdings wurden sie dort von SKDs und Trandoshanern angegriffen. Nachdem Sie den Störsender ausgeschaltet hatten, wurde die Brücke auch schon von Trandoshanischen Sturmsöldnern, welche über eine militärische Ausbildung verfügten, angegriffen. Als sie dann die Brücke verließen, um zu Hangar A zu gelangen, wurden sie mit einem SKD-Träger konfrontiert. Der anschließend genutzte Aufzug wurde aber von den Trandoshanern sabotiert. Mitten in der Fahrt war der Antrieb blockiert und sie saßen im Zellentrakt fest. Zuerst mussten sie die Schließsysteme des Zellentrakts reparieren, dann entkamen sie durch ein Gitter, welches in den Müllschlucker führte. Hier wurden dann auch die vermissten Klonkrieger gefunden, allerdings tot. Als sie im Hangar ankamen, übernahmen sie zuerst die dort platzierten Geschützstellungen. Damit zerstörten sie das Landungsschiff der Trandoshaner. Doch die nächste Überraschung wartete bereits, da ein Schlachtschiff im Sternsystem eintraf. Der Berater konnte jedoch mit Hilferufen die Arrestor alarmieren. Angriff der Separatisten Nachdem sie den Hangar A abgeschottet haben, wurden sie zu Hangar B und Hangar C geschickt. In Hangar B wurden sie schon von einem Droidenträger erwartet, doch RC-1138 konnte ihn mit einem defekten Speeder zerstören. Das Delta Squad sicherte anschließend auch Hangar D, allerdings waren dort schon ziemlich viele Droiden, was zu einem Problem wurde. Aber Fixer hatte einen Computer aktiviert, der den Aufzug, wo sich ein Allterrain-Taktikerzwinger befand, hochschickte. Damit zerstörte Boss die Träger und den Regler für das Hangarkraftfeld, was das Landen neuer Träger unmöglich machte. Als nächstes wurden sie vom Berater zur Geschützstation 12b kommandiert, wobei sie auf ziemlich viele Droiden trafen und das Schlachtschiff die Prosecutor inzwischen schwer beschädigte. Als sie dort ankamen, hackten sie 3 Konsolen und die Geschütze feuerten auf das Schlachtschiff. Die Arrestor kam feuernd aus dem Hyperraum und mit dem Delta Team zerstörten sie das separatistische Schiff. Hinter den Kulissen *Wenn man mit 38 ein Lichtschwert findet, parodiert er Obi-Wan Kenobi in . *Als sie aus dem Zellentrakts entkamen, parodierten sie wieder Eine neue Hoffnung, da Leia, Luke, Han Solo und Chewbacca ebenfalls so aus dem Zellentrakts des Todessterns entkamen. Quellen *''Republic Commando (Videospiel)'' en:Mission to the Chaykin cluster es:Misión al Cúmulo Chaykin ru:Миссия на «Обвинителе» Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Republik-Kommando-Einsätze Kategorie:Legends